2017-18 WSHL season
This is the 2017-18 Western States Hockey League season. This is the league's 24th season. Membership Changes *On May 24, 2017 the Butte Cobras, who's ownership transferred to the Butte Amateur Hockey Association back in April acquired the North American 3 Hockey League franchise rights to the Glacier Nationals and withdrew from the WSHL to join the NA3HL. They ended up folding in September 2017 due to a lack of players *The Tulsa Jr. Oilers ownership sold the team in the offseason. The new owners initially stated that the team would return, but they then decided to go dormant for the 2017-18 season. *The former Seattle Ravens of the United States Premier 3 Hockey League join the league for the 2017-18 season as the Kent Ravens. The Ravens folded before ever playing a WSHL game. Around September 28, 2017 the Kent Ravens were removed from the league listing and were not mentioned on the league's weekly notes for the Northwest Division *The Vancouver Rangers relocate to Bremerton, Washington and are renamed the West Sound Warriors for the 2017-18 season assuming the identity of the team that played in the United States Premier 3 Hockey League for the 2016-17 season. *On July 27, 2017 the Idaho Jr. Steelheads announced they were changing their name to the Idaho IceCats. *The Las Vegas Storm were removed from the league website September 29th after being mentioned as having their season opener pushed back to October 12th in a posting on the league website previewing the weekend of September 29-October 1. The team's website through the WSHL was also deactivated. The team folded due to lack of players and team management worked with the league on getting their players on other teams in the league upon suspending operations. *The Arizona Hawks folded sometime in early October after traveling to Valencia for three games. They were not listed on the WSHL's Weekly notes for the Western Division for the weekend of October 6th. *During the 2018 off season the Casper Coyotes and West Sound Warriors were both sold and renamed while staying in the same arenas. The would be renamed the Casper Bobcats and West Sound Admirals respectively *The Superior Roughriders and the Springfield Express both folded quietly during the off-season. *The Idaho IceCats suspended operations on June 14th due to declining attendance,the resignation of head coach John Olver stepping down to pursue other interests in hockey, and ownership burn-out after nine years. *The Colorado Jr. Eagles announced on June 6, 2018 that they would be moving to Greeley, Colorado and would be renamed the Northern Colorado Eagles. *The Steamboat Wranglers of the Rocky Mountain Junior Hockey League joined the WSHL in May of 2018 as rumors of that league's demise get louder. teh RMJHL would finally fold on May 22, 2018. Teams Removed from league after schedule written Standings Midwest Division Mountain Division Western Division Northwest Division Thorne Cup Playoffs With the exception of the Midwest division where the top 4 teams qualified for the playoffs, six teams qualified for the playoffs in each division. Division Quarterfinals Mountain Division *Colorado Jr. Eagles defeated Cheyenne Stampede 2 games to none *Superior Roughriders defeated Casper Coyotes 2 games to none Western Division *Fresno Monsters defeated San Diego Sabers 2 games to none *Phoenix Knights defeated Valencia Flyers 2 games to none Northwest Division *Bellingham Blazers defeated Southern Oregon Spartans 2 games to none *West Sound Warriors defeated Seattle Totems 2 games to none Division Semifinals Midwest Division *El Paso Rhinos defeated Dallas Snipers 2 games to none *Oklahoma City Blazers defeated Springfield Express 2 games to 1 Mountain Division *Utah Outliers defeated Superior Roughriders 2 games to 1 *Ogden Mustangs defeated Colorado Jr. Eagles 2 games to 1 Western Division *Long Beach Bombers defeated Phoenix Knights 2 games to 1 *Fresno Monsters defeated Ontario Avalanche 2 games to 1 Northwest Division *Idaho IceCats defeated West Sound Warriors 2 games to none *Tahoe Icemen defeated Bellingham Blazers 2 games to none Division Finals Midwest Division *El Paso Rhinos defeated Oklahoma City Blazers 2 games to none Mountain Division *Ogden Mustangs defeated Utah Outliers 2 games to none Western Division *Long Beach Bombers defeated Fresno Monsters 2 games to none Northwest Division *Idaho IceCats defeated Tahoe Icemen 2 games to none Thorne Cup The four division champions, a host team and the highest remaining seed in the division finals qualify for the Thorne Cup Finals; but based on the results division finals the Oklahoma City Blazers also qualify as Midwest Division runners-up or as the next highest seeded division final series loser. Qualifying Teams *Host/Midwest Divison Champions: El Paso Rhinos *Mountain Division Champions: Ogden Mustangs *Western Divsion Champions: Long Beach Bombers *Northwest Division Champions: Idaho IceCats *Highest seeded Division Final loser: Utah Outliers *2nd Highest seeded Division Final loser: Oklahoma City Blazers Schedule/Results April 11 *Ogden Mustangs defeated Utah Outliers 4-2 *Idaho IceCats defeated Oklahoma City Blazers 4-2 *Long Beach Bombers defeated El Paso Rhinos 4-1 April 12 *Utah Outliers defeated Idaho IceCats 4-1 *Ogden Mustangs defeated Long Beach Bombers 4-2 *Oklahoma City Blazers defeated El Paso Rhinos 4-3 April 13 *Idaho IceCats defeated Long Beach Bombers 5-1 *Ogden Mustangs defeated Oklahoma City Blazers 5-1 *El Paso Rhinos defeated Utah Outliers 4-3 Round Robin Standings Flight "A" Flight "B" Semifinals April 14 * Ogden Mustangs defeated Long Beach Bombers 10-3 * El Paso Rhinos defeated Idaho IceCats 4-0 Final April 15 * El Paso Rhinos defeated Ogden Mustangs 3-2 Category:2018 in hockey Category:WSHL seasons